Bittersweet Prelude
by maesterhecht
Summary: This is the story of Bubbline's untold past, no cutesy sexay action left out.


CHAPTER 1

Princess Bubblegum woke up early that day. She had many royal duties to attend to, many science projects to work on, and it all had to be done by dusk, because there was a certain Queen she was going to meet that night. It was hopeless. She wasn't going to make it. And she didn't care much.

During her conference with the Earl of Lemongrab on how many goods the Candy Kingdom could provide him with, she could barely focus. Lemon Camel here, candy food there… and her mind was all the way through her land, about ten hours from then. She wasn't even sure what they were going to do, but she knew it would be awesome. It was hard not to get lost inside imagining all the fun things waiting for her. Like the time they were by the glowing lake, full moon and all, holding hands. Marceline's perfume was so nice… she smelled it when she rest her head on Marcy's shoulder. Right before–

"Unacceptable!" Lemongrab cried, and the princess realized she was still in that room and flustered for a second. She did her best to keep her mind on her job, but the rest of the day went on pretty much like this. Reminiscing and anticipating, way too anxious to function properly.

It was getting late when she rushed to her chambers to get ready. A pink night dress, pink skirt and top, pink pants, pink lace, pink jacket, pink boots, pink sandals… she tried mostly everything on, not sure what she should wear. She wanted to look pretty. She wanted Marceline to think she looked pretty. Sure enough, dusk came, and pink dress it was.

"Hey PB" she heard a melodic voice behind her "All ready to go?"

"Really, Marceline" she answered, turning to see the vampire looking like a rock star with her leather pants and black top, and her signature big red boots. For a second, the candy girl was stunned. She almost forgot to be mad about the unnoticed invasion of her room. She just wanted to "uh… you should knock. On the window. Before you come in"

"Oh come on let me maintain my bad girl image and just break in" she smirked "and how else would I see that look on your face?"

"I could actually be having a private moment here. Changing, or something"

"Oh, that I want to see even more. I'm kidding, I'm kidding, don't go ba-nay-nay"

"Distasteful. So distasteful. But on more important matters… where are we going?"

Marceline walked towards the princess very slowly with her demon eyes shining. Bubblegum hesitated for a second, afraid her visitor switched to the angry hungry mode. One step more, and they were so close their bodies almost touched. She could feel the tension. Those demon eyes didn't look quite as scary when they were this close and she was this hot. Then, so quick PB couldn't even see it happen, Marceline got behind her and grabbed her by the waist. Her head was sizzling. Then they were flying through the window and out in the cold night sky of Ooo.

"I guess you'll see, princess"

They had been flying for a few minutes when she could tell they were heading to Marceline's tree fort, in the outskirts of town. She was becoming too aware of the hands holding her.

"So we're going to your place, then"

"Yeah, but this is different. Don't try to blow my surprise though. Uncool. Very uncool, princess"

They were getting really close now, and Marceline landed them smoothly by the main door. Which was unusual because they always just flew in by the window. Marceline cleared her throat audibly and very much on purpose. She made that face she had when she was taking herself too seriously, and PB held her laugh in. The vampire ignored her and kept on going with the obviously rehearsed act, opening the door.

"So yeah, you can come in and stuff" and they both did. A few steps in and all the candles spread around the floor were already lighting them in a cozy yellowy glow. The room was filled with them. So cheesy. Bubblegum gave her an eye. "What? Candles are creepy. They are, like, in every horror movie"

"So, how many hours did you spend just lighting the candles?"

Suddenly it was dark as a prison with no windows or electric power at midnight. Or as the tree fort with all lights put out. The gummy hair at the back of PB's neck rose. She knew Marceline was just messing with her, but it was still a thrill. Not knowing exactly where she was in the dark. Not knowing what she was doing. What she was planning to do…

"I guess you forgot I'm a powerful woman, princess" she whispered softly in Bubblegum's ear. She could feel Marceline's breath on the base of her neck, and going up slowly. Taking her time. Was she going to bite it? Perhaps… kiss it? In another split second, all the candles were lit again. She laughed as PB tried to regain her composure.

After the much annoyed candy girl made her host stop laughing (it took a while), they went upstairs to the living room, where there were more Scary Candles. It should probably be prohibited having so many candles in a tree. Lucky it didn't go on fire. Lucky it didn't because there was so much more to that night than just that. In the center of the living room, there was a nicely arranged dining table for two. A little vase with a single red flower on top and everything. Almost too cheesy.

"So I umm made you dinner and… yeah" Marceline said, trying to fake a casual vibe "it's spaghetti"

"Wow. You're really trying today, aren't you"

"You don't need to say anything nice or whatever, I'm good" she drama'd it up a bit

"I think this is all really cute Marcy" PB praised, and gave her hug "thanks for all that, you really didn't have to"

"Yeah, don't thank me yet, I'm a terrible cook. No, really, I am. Just. Sit down let's eat and get this over with" and she served the candy girl with minimum spilling of sauce, so you could say things were going well, but it was hard to hold the nervousness in. Beneath the unshakeable confidence she tried to display, Marceline swam in anxiety and insecurity.

"This is actually really good" the princess complimented after having a taste "Glob, this is so good"

"I think this is the only thing I can cook decently, really. But that's almost cheating. I've had, like, a thousand years to practice"

"I love it. Please invite me over every time you're practicing"

"You don't need to be invited anymore. Just pop up and I'll make you some. And stuff."

The girls ate (Marceline got a few strawberries for herself, deliciously red) and chatted away. Bubblegum loved how easy it was to be with her. Things just flowed so naturally and comfortably… for those precious hours, she could finally feel like herself. When they were together, she didn't have to be the princess. She could be just her, and she loved it. If that cheesy vampire treated her like a princess, it was because she was _her_ princess. Kind of. That, she loved even more.

"So, Bonnie… are you enjoying yourself?" she started small talking, trying to gather the guts to go with the plan.

"Oh, yes. So much! Are you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Umm…" Marceline suddenly got up. She hesitated for a second.

"What's wrong?" the candy girl asked, walking up to her

"It's… umm… Nothing is wrong, you know, it's just… I've been thinking. And stuff"

"Okay…"

"Because you know we've been hanging out a lot and I think that's great and I think you're great" her words began to race out of her mouth "but it's just that, I don't know, the other day at the lake, you know, things happened and we haven't really talked about them and I don't know how you feel about it but I just I wanted to say that I feel great about it and I just I get it if you don't it's just that–"

Then Bubblegum kissed her mouth shut.

Softly.

Gently.

A chill came up Marceline's neck. She didn't expect that. And it was a wonderful surprise. Her lips felt so good she could kiss her forever. And her taste was so sweet she couldn't get enough. She grabbed PB by the waist, pulling her closer. Neither of them was sure how long that went on before they broke the kiss and lightened the grip they had on each other.

"You know I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend or whatever"

"I know" stroking her hair

"That's… not really the answer I expected. I mean, even a 'no thanks' sounds more fitting"

"Of course I want to, you silly vampire. I thought my kiss had already given me away" PB said, making Marceline smile the biggest smile ever.

"Yeah, no. But you could try again" she smirked, and the newly official couple kissed some more.

Back then they had no idea of what all that wonderful night would cause.


End file.
